Le banquier
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Kato accepte d'animer une émission de télé. Attention délire total


Auteur : moi

Raiting : M, allusion de nature sexuel même si c'est léger

Disclaim : pas à moi mais à Mme Yuki.

Je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs que ceci est du délire pur

Le banquier

(_Selon un ami qui n'as pas lu les mangas, mais lu_

_Ceci alors que j'en étais à la neuvième page, mon niveau de stupidité vient encore d'augmenter._)

Kato : Merde pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce truc…

Petit démon en forme de Kira _qui apparaît avec un petit pop sonore_ : parce que je te l'ai conseillé.

Kato : rappel moi pourquoi je t'ai écouté dans ce cas avant que je te brûle avec ce truc (montre le bout de sa cigarette qui sur un mini Kira pourrait faire de gros ravages.)

Mini Kira : Heu… parce que t'avais besoin d'argent pour payé ta came et que j'avais l'air moins louche que l'autre. (_Petit ange mini Sévy qui apparaît dans un pop sonore)_

Mini Sévy : tu veux dire quoi par là, sale impur!

Kato qui balais Sévy de son épaule comme on enlève une poussière. Petit pop, mini Sévy et Mini Kira disparaît.

Kato : Et toi là! Lance un talon haut derrière la tête d'un des pauvres mecs qui passe. J'ai dit minute, le preneur de sons! On C'est gouré quelque part, mon grand, on m'a donné le costume d'une femme, et vachement mal habillée si tu veux mon avis. En plus y a pas le costume en entier.

Preneur de son : Pas mon problème, voir chef de plateau!

Kato : avec un air sérieusement contrarié, agrippe le type au collet : Hé Hé, tu veux que je te montre pourquoi ça pourrait devenir ton problème?

Chef de plateau (Leïla) : Y a un problème!

Kato : Et comment j'ai un problème! J'ai l'air d'avoir les formes pour porter ce truc?

Chef de plateau : Vous êtes Yué Kato?

Kato : Ouaip

Leïla : Bien c'est votre costume, nous sommes trop à la dernière minute pour le changer.

Kato : QUOI!!! Menton qui touche presque le sol.

Leïla : Yué est un nom de femme on s'attendait à ce que Julie se face remplacer pendant sa grossesse par une autre femme. On ne savait pas que vous étiez un homme, navré vous allez devoir le porter.

Kato : Hors… de… question!!! Je l'ai dit assez lentement? Premièrement il n'y a pas de bas avec ce chandail. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de prénom. Ce mec s'appel bien Arachné, et est-ce qu'il à l'air d'une femme?… heu mauvais exemple, laissez tomber. Mais je ne porterais JAMAIS ce truc.

Leïla : c'est une robe.

Kato : Ouai, c'est ça! Du genre Cours-moi-après-t'auras-pas-de-mal-ch'uis-en-talon-de-quinze-centimètre!!! En plus si tu m'amène dans ta Volvo t'a droit à une sucette gratuite!

Kira qui arrive avec un sourire, écarte le chef de plateau.

Kira : laissez je m'en occupe. Se penche à l'oreille de Kato, murmure tout bas, le visage de Kato s'illumine d'un sourire un tout petit peu niais.

Kato : pour vrai ?

Kira tout sourire : hum, hum.

Kato : D'accord, mais seulement une émission, hein!

*

Bienvenu au banquier et voici votre animatrice : Yué Kato! … (Mais qu'est qu'elle fout) voici votre animatrice : Yué Kato.

Kato : pardon, heu… y a pas un mode d'emplois qui vient avec ces échasses. Ok, je me lance, attention devant…

Kato s'avance plutôt chancelant sur ses talon haut… bref pas vraiment de différence avec l'animatrice habituelle. La caméra fait un plan plein pied sur Kato en robe très courte, les bas collants rouge sangs allant avec la robe vraiment très ajustée et les talons noirs.

Kato : Alors aujourd'hui notre invité est un homme charmant, en tout cas c'est ce qui est écrit sur la feuille, il se nomme Mickael et nous vient tout droit de… là. Si vous voulez savoir d'où il vient dites vous que c'est d'un coin perdu dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler et qui de toute façon n'est pas prononçable. Bonjour Mickael.

Mickael : Bonjour Jul…heu Yué

Kato : (fait moi plaisir, toi. Appel moi Kato) alors comme ça t'es masseur.

Mickael : heu, non en fait je suis Pyrokinésiste mais ça revient au même.

Kato : vous faites des massages en petite tenue et bien mesdames et messieurs, nos beautés se sont habillée en conséquence. Bonjour les beautés! (Non mais faut vraiment que je demande au scripteur qui est-ce qui à crée des répliques aussi stupide)

Tous : Bonjour Jul.. Kato

Kato : c'est ça, c'est ça. Comme vous pouvez voir nos beautés sont toutes en beautés ce soir. (Non, mais quel texte vaseux vraiment.)

[Jolie plans américain d'ensemble les hommes sont en habit de cuir alors que les femmes sont en déshabillé sexy et jarretelle.]

Kato : Alors Mickael, pourquoi avoir décidé de venir avec nous ce soir.

Mickael : Pourquoi tu penses crétin, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le 500 mille. Je suis venu ici pour t'entendre poser des questions stupides.

Kato écarte le micro se rapproche de Mickael, lui murmure : Écoute bien le nain, j'ai l'air de m'amuser peut-être, mets y un peu du tient qu'ont en finissent.

Mickael : Comment tu m'as appelé, le travelo!!!

Kato qui monte le ton : Quoi tu préfères petite personne, j'ai rien contre mais ça change pas la réalité pour autant nabot!

Arachné dans le fond : qu'est-ce que t'as contre les travestie, le nain!

*

Asmodée derrière sa vitre regarde le tout, pousse un profond soupir et demande au chef de plateau de couper au montage et d'arrêter de filmer pour le moment. Pendant ce temps Raphael est monté sur le plateau pour empêcher Mickael de tuer Kato, Kira lui a déjà assommé Kato (moins compliquer que de le raisonner) et Kouraï a calmé Arachné. Une heure plus tard, Kira fortement égueuler et Mickael presque de bonne humeur (Il est disparut pendant un petit moment avec Raphael, on ne sait pas se qu'ils ont fait) ils sont enfin prêt à reprendre le tournage.

Kato : Alors Mickael, pourquoi avez vous posé votre candidature.

Mickael : Tu me l'as déjà posé celle-là, pauvre con.

Kato mentalement : Ok on respire profondément (les coups de Kira font très mal) et on évite de faire avaler ses dent à ce pauvre con. Bon alors, si vous nous présentiez ceux qui vont vous venir en aide durant l'émission?

Mickael : pourquoi? Faut en plus que je fasse ton job. Mais si t'insiste, je veux bien te rendre service, ma petite Yué.

Kato murmure : Tu fais exprès ou c'est parce que tu rêve d'avoir un dentier?

Mickael : je fais exprès, qu'est ce que tu crois le junkie? Au juste, réduit la dose, pour info t'es en robe et talon haut.

Kato sourie très crispé, il se rappel ce que lui a dit Kira quand il a reprit connaissance. « Tu t'en prends encore une fois à l'invité t'as pas ce que je t'ai promis. » Donc il se contrôle.

Mickael : Bon alors en premier t'as mon frangin, Lucifer, ensuite, l'autre mec qui regarde le numéro 6 avec un air de débile fini, c'est mon meilleur ami Raphaël, et enfin le dernier je le connais pas. Mais ça m'as tout l'air d'être un lapin en peluche.

Voix qui vient de l'estrade des spectateurs : C'est Lapinou!!!!! Je croyais l'avoir perdu ce matin! Je veux M. Lapinou. SÉVY, JE VEUX M. LAPINOU!!!!

Le mec sur lequel vient d'hurler le gosse mentalement: Non! Dire que je croyais avoir réduit ce truc à l'état de tapis troué!!!

Un monsieur à l'air pas net avec au moins quinze mètre de tissu lui cachant le visage et autant de cheveux tend une peluche à un mignon petit enfant avec de grands yeux qui repousse la peluche en pleurant parce que ce n'est pas M. Lapinou.

Sévy : Voyons, Métatron, soyez raisonnable! Ce n'est qu'une peluche.

Métatron : NON! C'est M. Lapinou, s'il te plait Sévy, S'il te plait je veux M. Lapinou. Métatron à les larmes aux yeux et il se blotti contre la jambe de Sevoth tart(e) qui se dégage avec douceur mais fermeté (et un air légèrement désespéré pour peu qu'on sache lire les regards.) [Oui en, parce qu'avec tout se tissu, essayez de déchiffrez une expression facial.]

Asmodé derrière sa vitre, pousse un profond soupir et demande à son chef de plateau (qu'il pense sérieusement à augmenter de salaire) de faire monter le gosse, avant qu'ils ne les noient tous avec ses larmes, afin qu'ils puissent enfin reprendre le tournage.

Kato : Donc nous sommes de retour au banquier et voici, Lucifer, Raphael, Métatron et M. Heu….

Métatron : M. Lapinou.

Kato : (non mais quelle connerie) Ouai… bon… M. Lapinou… et Sevoth tart son garde du corps. C'est bien cela.

Sévy : Pfff… tourne la tête, dégouté et la posture semblant dire : c'est ça vas y, révèle à tout le monde mon nom devant 1 millions de spectateur afin qu'il puisse tous savoir qui est le pauvre clown qui doit s'occuper d'un gamin débile.

Kato : oui bon, on va dire que c'est bien ça. Donc Mickael, pour commencer tu dois choisir 1 valise que tu conserveras avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Quelle valise choisis-tu?

Mickael : heu… vite comme ça je sais pas.

Kato : QUOI! T'as déjà vu l'émission, non! Tu savais que t'aurait des numéros à choisir! Alors choisit et vite ou je… (Viens de voir le regard de Kira) ton qui devient tout doux, mais vraiment très mielleux, ou je vais te proposer de demander de l'aide à tes clow… à tes conseiller.

Mickael : Bon ben, qu'est que t'en pense Raph?

Raph qui regarde toujours le numéro 6 et ne semble pas du tout entendre la question.

Mickael : RAPH!

Lucifer qui lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Raphaël qui sursaute : Hein quoi?

Mickaël : tu choisirais quel valise toi?

Raph : Heu… n'importe laquelle sauf le 6!

Mickaël : Humm, Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Raph : parce que si tu le choisis en premier il s'en va (ce que je veux pas avant d'avoir eu son numéro de téléphone), et qu'il est tout simplement trop sexy.

Le numéro 6 alias Uriel qui arque un sourcil. Lulu qui pousse un profond soupir et Mickaël qui se frappe le front du plat de la main pendant que Kato pour sa part sort une bouteille d'Advil parce que tout ce cirque commence sérieusement à affecter le peu de neurones qui ne soit pas déjà passablement écorché par les substances qu'il vend et consommes allègrement.

Mickaël : bon, ben, le numéro 7 (Setsuna qui arbore un sourire renouvelé est soudainement moins « je me fais sécher les dents » et plus « je suis content » [parce que quand même, les ensemble de cuir ça fait peut-être jolie sur Sarah, mais il prend conscience que c'est pas super confortable.]

Kato : excellent, pourquoi ? (soit dit en passant je me passerais de poser la question).

Mickael : Écoute, sérieusement, le pauvre il à même pas l'air charmant, juste franchement débile et mal à l'aise.

Kato : bien, maintenant tu dois choisir 6 valises qui seront ouvertes, les montants… enfin t'es pas con, d'accord tu l'es, mais je suis sur que tu peux faire un petit effort, les montant qui seront dans les valises sont des montant que tu perds.

Mickael : OK le numéro 8 et 9 parce qu'ils m'énervent depuis le début et que je verrais plus leur sale tronche.

Kato : heu… normalement c'est une à la fois, mais d'accord. Alors Parlotte pour commencer je t'en pris, ouvre la valise numéro 8.

Bavard alias numéro 9 : et pourquoi elle l'ouvrirait en premier hein!

Kato qui lui jette un regard assassin, finalement il est d'accord sur un point avec l'invité : plus vite ses deux là débarrassent le plancher, mieux c'est.

Kato : Alors Parlotte, quel montant y a-t-il dans la huitième valise?

Parlotte : Heu je suis obligé d'avoir l'air d'une attardée et de faire une mimique.

Kato : absolument, (pourquoi je serais le seul à souffrir).

Parlotte : qui lève une main à son cœur dans un geste d'émotion tellement feint que même une vieille taupe sans lunette et presbyte verrait que c'est de la comédie. Laisse tomber un pan de la valise.

Kato : wow! (tellement enthousiaste qu'on dirait qu'il s'en va à un enterrement.) Félicitation. Vous venez d'ouvrir la valise contenant 20$. Maintenant à toi Bavard.

Bavard : Heu… je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Kato et Asmo qui ont exactement la même réaction : pousser un profond soupir. Trente minutes et un pied de biche plus tard, la valise qu'un petit malin avait soudée est enfin ouverte.

Bavard : Félicitation!!!!

Kato : heu… Bavard c'est moi qui dois dire ça, pas toi.

Bavard : Pardon.

Kato : vous avez trouvé le montant de 15$, vos affaires vont bien. Il vous en reste quatre à ouvrir.

Mickael : …Alors… disons le numéro 15 là bas qui louche sur mon frère et j'aime pas ça.

Kato : Bélial, sublime numéro 15 ouvre la valise s'il te plait. (Sublime, sublime, c'est vite dit, mais c'est écrit sur mon carton).

Bélial, qui joue son rôle avec un certain professionnalisme, fait un petit « ho! » avant de montrer le montant de 200$ et de partir, comme convenu.

Kato : ce n'est pas si grave, petit, les gros montants sont encore là.

Mickael : comment, tu m'as appelé.

Kato : t'occupe. Alors y t'en reste trois.

Mickael : Bon je vire aussi le numéro 20, Ball, désolé bébé, mais avoue que garce comme t'es dans la série tu l'as cherchée (même si t'es plutôt gâtée par la nature, si jamais tu veux en discuter, c'est pas dur, tu prends la ligne des archanges et tu demandes le superbe Mickael).

Kato pour lui même : le nabot tu veux dire.

Mickael : qu'est-ce t'as dit?

Kato : c'est nouveau, tu peux partir. Je m'adressais à Ball bien sûr. Mais que je suis bête, elle doit ouvrir la valise avant. Alors Ball, ouvre la valise.

Ball qui s'exécute sans état d'âme. Et qui retourne la valise avec un sourire ravit.

Kato : ouf! 125 milles Un des gros montant, mais console toi le 500$ milles est toujours dans une des valises au jeu.

Mickael : ha! Heu... ensuite il m'en reste combien là.

Kato mentalement (un nain qui sait pas compter, j'ai vraiment de la veine.) : deux Mickael.

Mickael : bon bien… heu…. Tien le numéro 5.

Kato : une raison en particulier?

Mickael : Non, pourquoi?

Kato : Bien, il paraît qu'il faut poser la question pour ensuite faire semblant d'écouter la réponse.

Mickael : Ha! Comme Raph quand il est en consultation, ça vas j'ai compris.

Kato : Bien alors Dubiel est le numéro 5, vas y Dubiel ouvre ta valise.

Dubiel qui est totalement ailleurs et qui semble avoir très peur de Rochel pas loin de lui, fait une mimique horrifié, mais a bien y penser ça n'as probablement aucun rapport avec le montant.

Kato : Bravo la chance est avec vous se soir! Le 50$ n'est plus dans le jeu. Malgré les panneaux orange « défense de fumé » il vient de s'allumer une cigarette. Tu choisis quoi maintenant? (il t'en reste une)

Mickael : tient on va y aller avec la petite blonde là, le numéro 1.

Kato : Tu m'en diras tant! Mais quelle bonne idée. Fait preuve d'imagination et imagine que je fais des commentaires o.k. Bon la pause, on vous revient après, parce qu'il faut absolument que j'en grille au moins une avant de tuer quelqu'un.

Rochel à part: ho! Non, il va abîmer la robe. Regarde ça Katan, un vrai gâchis.

Katan qui a vu que Rochel semblait avoir un peu froid le prend dans ses bras pour le réchauffer: maître Rochel, vous ne préféreriez pas rentrer. Il n'y a rien qui nous retient ici.

Rochel : faux, Je tiens à voir la tête de Mickael quand…. Rochel monte sur la pointe des pieds, murmure à l'oreille de Katan qui a un air soudain surprit.

Du côté de Raphaël et Uriel

Raph : Vous êtes très grand, on doit vous le dire souvent.

Uriel petit rire: non pas vraiment, apparemment j'intimide un peu les gens.

Raph surprit: Pourtant vous avez un sourire des plus engagent

Uriel : je vous remercie.

*

Kato : Re-bienvenu, au Banquier. Donc Mickael tu as choisit la valise numéro 1, es-tu sur de ton choix?

Mickael : heu non, je peux changer?

Kato Sourire Colgate total : Non! Absolument pas, c'est juste pour t'énerver, et en plus c'est écrit sur le carton donc je peux le faire sans que Kira… oui bon, ça te regarde pas… Alors Kirihé chérie ouvre la valise.

Kirihé entre-ouvre la valise, agrandit les yeux.

Kato : Kirihé, ouvre cette valise!

Kirié : tu es sur que tu veux que je l'ouvre.

Kato : oui Kirié ouvre la!

Kirhié : O.K ouvre grand, montre le 75$

Kato : Ouf! Mickael tu as beaucoup de chance, un seul gros montant est sortit durant la première manche, félicitation.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit et Kato décroche celui sur le comptoir. Kato qui décroche la ligne écoute quelque seconde, froncent les sourcil, regarde le combiné comme s'il était la dernière chose qu'il s'imaginait avoir dans les mains, repose le combiné.

Kato (toujours) : He… le grand patron te propose 305 mille, plus un tour d'hélicoptère avec Pierre-Carl… (Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vouloir un tour d'hélico) et un an d'abonnement tui-tui au câble. Alors c'est accepté ou refuse…

Pauvre petit Kato qui à cause des talons hauts vient malencontreusement de tombé en bas du stage en imitant les mouvements de Julie [qui ressemble vaguement au spasme secouant un débile léger de temps en temps vous ne trouver pas]… Se relève avec l'aide de Leïla qui s'assure que tout vas bien. Le tournage est interrompu pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

Rochel : dit Katan, est-ce que je me déplace si mal que sa en talon haut?

Katan petit sourire en coin : non. Vous êtes… disons, beaucoup moins ridicule.

Rochel air fortement contrarié : Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui à eut le rôle!!! Le monde est trop injuste!

Côté Raphael et Uriel

Raph : alors comme ça, tu habites sur Papineau, c'est drôles, moi aussi et je t'ai jamais croisé.

Uriel : Si tu travaille de nuit c'est normal, mes sers ne sont ouverte que durant la journée et je rentre tôt.

Raph air faussement désintéressé : et offres-tu beaucoup de fleur à ta compagne?

Uriel avec un petit sourire : je n'ai pas de compagne.

Raph : ho! C'est surprenant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi… séduisant. Pardonne-moi si je suis un peu impudent.

Uriel : non pas du tout, c'est plutôt flatteur.

*

Kato avec un bandage autour du poignet : de retour de la petite pause publicitaire. (Enfin on va dire.) Alors Mickaël tu as eut du temps pour y penser, Est-ce que c'est AC-cep-ter ou Ré-fu-ser!

Kato qui fait le petit geste des mains et le déhanchement à la Shinne sur chaque syllabe et qui manque encore une fois de se ramasser sur le sol. Se rattrape de justesse à la table du téléphone.

Mickael : Bien je me dis qu'un tour en hélico ça doit êtr…

Un bruit sourd et puissant se fit entendre venant du dessus et il se sentir tous un peu secouer. Quelque minutes plus tard le courant revenu, le téléphone sonna à nouveau sur la petite table Kato qui décroche, écoute quelque seconde.

Kato : QUOI!!!! Comment ça l'hélicoptère de pierre-Carl vient de sauter? Ha ouai? (mentalement : ouai! Pas mal comme moyen de pressions, il faut absolument que je rencontre ce type. Jolie consonance dans le nom, Duo Maxwell Hé! Hé! Il me donnera peut-être des trucs pour résigner mon contrat.)

Mickael : Bien tient! j'ai plus envie de faire un tour d'Hélicoptère.

Kato : dans se cas Mickael il te faut choisir cinq valises. Désigne les beautés avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

Mickey : Bon, allons y pour le numéro 10, j'en peux plus de le supporter, déjà que je l'ai souvent sur le dos.

Kato : Camaël, mon (non je refuse de dire Ça) …mon numéro 10 tiens, pas terrible comme rattraper aller, ouvre ta valise.

Camaël : Voilà c'est le 45$

Mousse : yeah! Mon score est bon jusqu'ici.

Kato : mouais… pas mal pour un avorton

Mickael : Quoi!!

Kato : laisse tomber. Allez, la prochaine.

Mickael : on va prendre la trois, parce qu'elle est trop mignonne et qu'elle m'a l'air bien trop douce et innocente pour porter ce genre de vêtement.

Kato qui même lui ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne comme tout : Lil, ma belle, veux-tu ouvrir la valise s'il te plait.

Lil : Je pourrais regarder l'émission des coulisses après?

Kato : Bien sûr.

Lil : Bon d'accord!…. Voilà

Kato : Ho! Pauvre Mickael, le 5000$ Zut! Le ton est attristé, mais étrangement on a un peu de mal à le croire, peut-être à cause de l'énorme sourire qu'il aborde subitement qui sait?

Mickael : Bah, pas grave, allons y pour le Binoclard.

Zahikel : Plait-il!

Kato : heu… Zahikel ouvre la valise s'il te plait. (Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien lui donné la raclé du siècle.)

Zahikel qui ouvre la valise est ne peut réprimer un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres en entendant les « ho » déçu de la foule.

Kato : bien dit donc, ta chance vient de tourner on dirait, le 3000$

Mickael : allez je sens que la chance me revient le numéro 14

Kato : Alex…

Alexiel ouvre la valise et montre à peine le 300$ dollar avant de filer presto dans les coulisses

Kato : …iel. Bon heu… la prochaine.

Mickael : aller la prochaine valise le numéro 23.

Kato : Sublime Astaroth, mon beau je t'en pris ouvre la valise.

Astaroth superbe, ses long cheveux lache et le cuir épousant chacune de ses courbe ouvre lentement la valise de ses gestes gracieux [bref il se la joue un peu].Retourne la valise où on peut voir le 2$ apparaître.

Kato : Félicitation. Désigne les marches des beautés du bras blessé. Ce n'était que le deux dollars, mais avec le 5000$ et le300$ hors jeux…Putain ça fait un mal de chien termine-t-il en ramenant le bras blessé contre sa poitrine.

Mickael : Hein quoi?

Kato : D'après toi demeuré! Mon poignet.

Mickael Vient de tomber en mode professionnel : Attend, tu me laisse voir.

Kato : Pourquoi? Si je le fait tu vas me bousiller l'autre bras pour égaliser?

Mickael : Mais non sombre imbécile, comme n'importe quel masseur j'ai du suivre des cours en soins de la santé. Allez montre moi.

Kato hésitant tend le bras au Pyrokinésiste. Mickael défait doucement le bandage regarde le poignet froisser et le masse doucement en allongeant ses gestes jusqu'au coude pour aider les glande surrénal, arrachant un petit soupir de bien être à Kato qui ferme les yeux de délice. Étrangement Mickael sent soudain le regard hostile de quelqu'un se poser sur lui, venant des gradins. Stoppa son massage il soutient le membre blessé d'une main et défait sa chemise de l'autre.

Kato Qui a ouvert les yeux quand Mickael à arrêter son massage : WOW ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Mickael : Je te fais une écharpe pour le bras sombre crétin! Tu croyais quoi? Que je te ferais un striptease! Non mais, ça vas pas dans ta tête! Faut te faire soigner!

Kato : Je n'en ai pas besoin de ton machin!

Mickael : Si tu le porte maintenant ton poignet sera comme neuf dans quelque heures, mais si au contraire tu boude mes conseilles il va enfler et se sera la glace pendant une semaine. Finit d'enlever sa chemise et la plis pour en faire une écharpe afin que Kato puisse garder son bras au dessus du niveau du cœur sans avoir à le tenir dans les airs comme un imbécile. Résultat, quelques saignements de nez se déclenche. Et le téléphone sonne sur la table.

Kato décroche écoute.

Kato : Non espèce de sale débile pervers je lui transmettrais pas ton offre… Et après, je suis pas payé pour jouer les entremetteurs Non Gros débile jamais!!! …. Bien, vire moi tient!… Comment ça tu peux pas!!!… Je refuse de répéter ça!

Au bout de près d'une demi-heure d'obstinage Kato raccroche en jetant un coup d'œil à Mickael.

Kato En pensée : ouai, c'est vrai que s'il accepte moi je peux enfin me barrer et… Kira devra tenir sa promesse. Hé Hé, je m'en sors pas si mal, même si juste y penser… Bon hé bien Mickael le Banquier est prêt à t'offrir 5000$ dollars plus un voyage dans les Caraïbe…

Mickael le regarde un moment comme s'il se moquait de lui, puis voyant que ce n'est pas le cas le regarde méfiant.

Mickael : ça cache quoi ça?

Kato : Ben, y a une toute petite condition. Le Banquier requiert tes talents de masseurs.

Mickael : c'est. Tout?

Kato : Ouaip, il veut que tu fasses ça dans les règles de l'art.

Mickael Jette un regard suspicieux : Juste le masser?

Kato : puisque je te le dit! Et puis ce que Asmo veut faire de toi après le massage ça ne me regarde pas. Alors accepté ou refuser!

Petit déhanchement à la Julie.

Mickael s'adressant à son frère et tout le tintouin : Ben, qu'est vous en penser vous autres?

Lucifer : Moi je dis refuse, tu ne sais pas sur quel genre de maniaque tu peux tomber.

Raph : … (Il est encore en train de bouffer Uriel des yeux en pensant à la prochaine interruption)

Lapinou : …

Métatron : Lapinou dit de faire attention, mais l'offre est généreuse!

Mickael : et toi Raph, t'en pense quoi?

Raph Petit air rêveur : il a de ses yeux…

Mickael : hein quoi?

Raph : dit oui. Comme ça le tournage sera finit et je pourrais l'inviter à dîner.

Mickael : bon ben deux voix contre une… accept…

Hurlement de joie venant de derrière la vitre. Asmodé descend en courant la volé de marche ses pieds y touchant à peine. Attrape Mickael par le coude le tire.

Asmo : Vient, vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite!

Mickael : OUWAAAAA! REFUSÉ, REFUSÉ! ME LAISSEZ PAS SEUL AVEC SE PERVERS AU SECOUR!!!! ON M'AVAIT PAS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT LUI LE BANQUIER! LULU! AU SECOUR!!!!

Asmo : trop tard ma beauté. T'as dit oui.

Mickael : NON, JE VEUX PLUS GARDEZ L'ARGENT, AU SECOUR!!!!

Asmo disparaît en coulisse en emportant sur son épaule un rouquin qui lui tambourine le dos comme si sa vie en dépendait

Kato : pour la prochaine émission votre animatrice préférée Juuuulie Shinne sera de retour! À la semaine prochaine pour une autre émission du banquier! (mais ne compter pas sur moi)

Kato qui enlève carrément les talons, se foutant de la pause peu gracieuse qu'il envoie et rentre fièrement en coulisse.

Du côté de Rochel Katan

Rochel : Hahahahahahahahaha! Hihihihihihihihihiihih! T'as… t'as vus sa tête, à Asmo, il n'en rate pas une! Autre rire qui n'en finit plus.

Katan air fier de lui : J'ai pris des photos!

Rochel : c'est vrai! Merci Katan, au mon dieu j'ai mal au côte. Hahahahaha!

Du côté Raph Uri.

Raph : Tu peux venir souper à la maison si tu veux, être tout seul c'est lassant surtout tard… le soir, tu ne pense pas.

Uriel : c'est sur que ce ne doit pas être évident et bien…

Raph prend son air le plus sensuel : Je pourrais cuisiner, je suis doué, et après on pourrait faire encore plus amples connaissances… seul toi et moi, tranquille, loin de tout ce bruit et du monde extérieur.

Uriel : Et bien je ne sais pas si…

Lucifer vient vers eux tend son manteau à Uriel.

Lucifer : Tu viens chéri?

Uriel : toute suite mon amour, Je vais juste donner notre numéro à ton ami. Il est charmant, il désire me connaître un peu plus. C'est bien non. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais présenté?

Uriel tend un bout de papier sur lequel il vient de griffonner son numéro de téléphone sans même le regarder.

Lucifer : Désolé Uri, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, quand tu es là j'oublie totalement le monde extérieur.

Uriel : qui s'éloigne déjà au bras de son amoureux. Pffff! Flateur!

Pour tous ceux qui se demandent encore ce que se disait Kato et kira à l'oreille…Vous le saurez bientôt promis, qui aime le citron? Si je n'ai pas de réponse favorable je me contenterais de lime qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Ho! Navré pour les très nombreuse faute d'horto…graphe. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention se coup-ci.


End file.
